


At Least I Spelled Your Name Right

by dapatty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Darcy was tired of Jane being in the lab all the time, so she conspired to Go Out and Get Jane Drunk. She did not, however, make any plans regarding the guy in purple spandex. That was someone else's fault. And no one could blame her for the super heroes. She hadn't even been conscious for that part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least I Spelled Your Name Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At Least I Spelled Your Name Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815261) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



**Time:** 0:37:47 mp3 35MB, podbook 21MB  
 **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/At%20Least%20I%20Spelled%20Your%20Name%20Right.mp3) | [podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/At%20Least%20I%20Spelled%20Your%20Name%20Right.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was COMPLETELY smitten with this story when I read it and had to express my love by recording it.
> 
> Recorded for #ITPE 2013 for kalakirya.
> 
> Cover by the ever fantastic [davincis_girl](ao3.org/users/davincis_girl).
> 
> Hosting courtesy of paraka.


End file.
